This invention relates to improvements in prior art rotary bending and forming devices which (1) simplify the assembly and replacement of their parts; (2) render such devices more adaptable as to their application; (3) render such devices easier and more economical to maintain; (4) increase the effectiveness of the operation of such devices; (5) substantially increase the load accommodating capabilities of such devices; (6) inherently provide such devices with a longer and more satisfactory operating life.
By reason of the above features, embodiments of the present invention afford means and methods for achieving a significant advance in the art, opening the door to a new generation of bending and forming devices.
To the best of present knowledge and belief, the pertinent prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,049 which issued Jan. 11, 1977, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,002 which issued Jan. 1, 1980.
The present invention will be particularly described with reference to embodiments thereof which carry forward the basic concept and construction set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,049. However, this is only for purpose of illustration and not by way of limitation, either as to the form of its embodiment or its application. As will be seen from the following description, the use of the invention embodiments will not only facilitate the production of tooling in the nature of bending and forming devices but the use thereof will result in better quality end products, achieved with a savings in time and labor and correspondingly, costs.